


男人不坏  中-2

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	男人不坏  中-2

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警 

性别认知障碍预警（重点高亮！！！！）

 

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
制服play。

金发超A大佬坏男人 赫 x 黑发双马尾乖巧校花 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：  
为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计是性别认知障碍，东顺就是东顺。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

中-2

 

坏男人是真的没觉得自己有应酬跟对不起东顺有什么关系。

他没跟女人到最后一步，为了东顺这大半年没开过荤，也算是尽到男友义务了。

男人嘛，或多或少都是要在外面应酬的，东顺这丫头懂事，不会多说什么的。

更何况，东顺根本就还有事瞒着他。

 

坏男人觉得，自己的“小女朋友”，说不定根本就不是女孩，又或者有什么难言之隐。

他谈过两只手都数不清的恋爱，还没有傻到连对方是不是女孩都分不清。

随着时间推移他越发觉得自己的猜测没有错，东顺在他家住了两个月，从来没有用过卫生棉一类的东西。

坏男人从小跟亲姐姐一起长大，要说了解女人，他从小就开始了解了。

对东顺的欺瞒，坏男人觉得不算大事，心里也还是有些疙瘩。

他不介意东顺其实是个男孩子，东顺就是东顺。但是东顺隐瞒的态度让他有些恼火。

他的丫头没有看起来那么听话，这个认知让坏男人吃瘪，气没处撒。

 

趁着朋友请客，坏男人又和往日的莺莺燕燕坐在一块儿喝酒，坏男人想着，果然还是真正的女孩子更软，更香。

哪里像那个不听话的傻丫头，硬邦邦的，也就屁股算得上手感好。

但当曾经和自己交情匪浅的一个姑娘提出了更进一步的邀约，坏男人又拒绝了。

为什么拒绝？

总归还是不想让东顺难过。

 

那天晚上主动送他回家的女人最后也没能尝到更多甜头，李赫宰在沙发上睡了一个晚上，第二天起来发现自己在床上。

他拍拍脑袋，回想自己是怎么踉跄回房间的，却怎么也想不起来。

难道记错了？自己昨天没去喝酒？可是昏昏沉沉的脑袋提醒他他昨晚喝的可不少。

没一会儿东顺钻进房间，手里还端着碗白粥，看见坏男人醒了，红着脸放在他右手边的床头柜上。

“醒了就先吃点儿吧。”

“你会做饭？”坏男人不疑有他，端起碗就往嘴边送，白粥的清香让他心情放松不少。

“恩，以后都做给你吃。”

假期剩下那半个多月，东顺也就真的天天做饭给坏男人吃。

 

坏男人口味重，东顺吃得淡，她也尽量将就坏男人的口味，坏男人吃咖喱也要吃最辣的，东顺跟着一边吃一边擦鼻涕，还要再拿一张纸擦眼泪。

她有时候觉得，坏男人真的很好，就是可能......可能没有那么喜欢她而已。

放假后坏男人家住的这一个月，坏男人对她是言听计从的，几乎把时间都花在了她身上，连院子里的蝉因为她一句随口抱怨第二天也都用最粗暴的方式噤了声。

可是，偏偏在那个女人送他回来的第二天，丢给她一张卡，让她喜欢什么就去买什么，不用客气。

 

东顺盯着送到面前这张卡，一言不发地收下，放在了她住的客房的床头柜抽屉里，经常在晚上睡前拿出来盯着看，盯着盯着也就红了眼圈。

男人这般拙劣的献殷勤，只是在佐证那晚他是真的做了对不起她的事，坏男人在心虚。

后来倒是没人送坏男人回来，也没人跟坏男人在客厅的沙发上接吻了。

坏男人只是隔三差五夜不归宿，回来满身酒气，夹杂这些暧昧的香水味，也就这样了。

 

东顺摸出手机，打开日历行程，她开学比考上大学的希美早，希美要开学才回来，还有一个月，而她还有十来天就要开学了。

开学就从坏男人这里搬走吧。

东顺想，从坏男人这里搬走，就不用再为他这么难过了。

 

第二天一大早，东顺跟坏男人说要出去，坏男人说开车送她，东顺没拒绝。

没想到等坏男人收拾好，看见东顺从楼上提着大包小包地下了楼。

看见坏男人一脸错愕的表情，东顺又心疼他，想了一个晚上才想好的借口到嘴边了怎么都吐不出来。

只好把手上的卡片还给他。

“我真的用不上这些钱，也没什么想买的。”

“你在生气？”坏男人不肯接那张银行卡，他原本还以为东顺今天是想出去散散心，他还能带着东顺去到处走走，买些东顺喜欢的东西。

 

他和东顺谈恋爱大半年了，除了一开始硬塞给东顺一支唇膏，东顺再没从他这里收过什么东西。

连情人节的玫瑰花东顺都不敢收，怕拿回去让希美看见了会不高兴。

他甚至不知道自己的小女朋友到底喜欢什么，他唯一能确定的就是东顺真的很喜欢自己。

这个确信让坏男人心里轻飘飘地像是飘在云端一样，东顺喜欢他，恰恰好他也喜欢东顺。

但东顺的那份喜欢一定是要强过他千百倍的，他得努努力追上她。

 

可东顺退回了他的第一次讨好，东顺不喜欢那张有魔力的卡片。

过往他的女友男友，没人不喜欢收到礼物的，要是情人节能送张随便消费的卡，几乎可以让他为所欲为一整晚。

不知道怎么到东顺这里就碰了钉子。

 

其实东顺根本没带来些什么东西，这几次趁着坏男人夜不归宿，东顺把自己的书都偷偷让圭英和始源带回去了。

哦对了，忘记介绍始源，始源是东顺的青梅竹马，比东顺稍微大几个月。

始源知道东顺在谈恋爱，但是东顺不肯分享更多了，红着脸让始源别多问。

“那你什么时候跟我去踢球？”始源指了指背在背后的球。

“恩，改天吧！”

 

看东顺咬着嘴唇要哭不哭的样子，坏男人心软，又觉得烦躁。

他想不清楚自己示好怎么反而还被东顺嫌弃，吃力不讨好的事全让他自己撞上了。

但他不愿意把气撒在东顺身上，东顺让他送她回圭英那里，他也就真的应了东顺。

没曾想圭英家门口站着个抱着足球的男孩，浓眉大眼的，一看就是家教很好的富家公子，看见东顺下车马上就迎上来，帮东顺提行李，把自己手里脏兮兮的足球递给东顺。

 

这让坏男人更加窝火。

 

好在东顺这趟气没生多久，又让坏男人给哄回去了。

坏男人居然直接就联系了希美，说自己家在东顺学校附近有套高层公寓，坏境很好，方便东顺上下学，并再三保证不会拱了希美辛辛苦苦养大的还没成年的小白菜。

坏男人那张嘴太会说了，哄得希美都相信他只是个白菜鉴赏爱好者，只是看上他家白菜最水灵最鲜嫩，绝对只想远观不想亵玩。

东顺还有两个月就要考试了，想让东顺上下学不用走那么远更轻松些，希美也就答应了。

东顺嘴上不情不愿，实际上心里偷偷高兴，又可以搬回坏男人家了。

他在生坏男人气的这十来天时间里，一直都在等着坏男人来哄她。

她没那么坚定，她以为搬离坏男人家不看他就能让自己高兴起来，可看不见坏男人让她更难过。

她想他，想得几乎快要不能呼吸。

 

重新把东顺哄回来之后，坏男人对东顺更好了。

东顺离修业考试只有两个多月时间了，坏男人每天忙着研究怎么让东顺的冲刺更加轻松。

洗手作羹汤的坏男人现在总是从早忙到晚，不会做饭就现学，烫得满手都是泡。

东顺做作业他帮不上忙，就在东顺旁边守着，咖啡不让多喝，可可一定要喝热的，恨不得连洗脸的毛巾都拧好递给东顺。

东顺说想学医，坏男人亲着她的小脸蛋，夸她一定可以，家里要出个医生了，全家人都会高兴。

东顺看着坏男人的笑眼，又忍不住去想，她想让坏男人一辈子对她这么好。

 

模拟考出成绩的那天是东顺生日的前一天，东顺没告诉过坏男人自己的生日是哪天。

她想给坏男人一个惊喜。

如果说坏男人想要跟她“吃拉面”的话，也不是不可以，她也很想和坏男人再亲密一些，再亲密一些，让其他人再也没办法插到她和坏男人中间。

只是她还有一个秘密没有告诉坏男人。

她也没想好这个秘密该怎么告诉坏男人。

那天始源和她踢完球两个人随意躺在球场边，始源拿外套把东顺的腿遮住。

 

东顺问他，我该把秘密告诉坏男人吗？

始源思考了很久，如果他真的很在乎你的话，应该能够理解你的苦衷，但是要让他全部接受，好像会很难。

可是希美说，坏男人以前【荤素不忌】，为什么会在乎这个呢？

东顺不敢把这句话说给始源听，她只是闭着眼睛，感受着渐渐凉爽的秋风从脸上抚过

 

他会在意吗？他会不会很生气？

 

东顺的生日刚好是周六。

难得有时间陪陪坏男人，东顺在网上查了许多让人面红耳赤的攻略，什么，要给男友难忘的一晚。

她想要跟坏男人有难忘的一晚，她想要跟坏男人制造的所有回忆都是难忘的。

她忐忑地等待着坏男人知道秘密的一瞬间会是什么心情，她希望坏男人能抱住她，告诉她没有关系。

可真的会这样吗？坏男人当真会对她这么温柔么？

 

可周五晚上，东顺没能等到坏男人回家。

过了十二点，东顺开始慌张了，因为之前哄她回来的时候，坏男人跟她说，只要没事，绝对不会十二点不回家。

指针一过十二点，东顺的手机密集震动，圭英的，始源的，希美的，自己哥哥，妈妈，姨妈的祝福短信都来了。

短信来了，可我希望发短信的那个人是你，东顺望着大门口，有些失望地想着。

 

可是没关系，生日有二十四个小时呢！

东顺这样安慰自己，敷完面膜就去睡了。第二天起来也没等到坏男人回来，东顺就坐在书房里做作业，中午饿了自己做了个三明治。

等她再一次从书房出来，天已经黑了。

坏男人昨晚就是这个时候离开的，他说有事情要处理，匆匆忙忙在东顺脸颊上留下一个吻就走了。

他知道坏男人忙起来真的很忙，他不愿意去多想。

 

东顺洗完澡，按照教程红着脸在浴室做好了准备工作。

她有些委屈，但她希望坏男人能快些回来，至少赶在她生日过去的最后一秒。

也就真的很巧，坏男人在这个时候突然回来了。

 

是被另一个身材火辣的女孩子扶回来的。

东顺站在门口，呆呆地望着靠在女孩身上的坏男人，女孩看了一眼东顺，凑到坏男人耳边：“家里有人了？恩？怪不得最近......”

坏男人看到东顺站在门口，一阵心虚，摆摆手让扶着自己的女人走了。

 

东顺也不管坏男人，自顾自钻进房间，一阵乒乒乓乓之后，东顺换好了衣服转身去抓放在沙发旁的外套，准备离开。

坏男人一把抓住东顺，东顺挣扎，却发现喝醉了的坏男人力气出奇地大，根本挣脱不开。

坏男人看见东顺哭花的笑脸，只能佯装怒气来掩饰自己的心酸。

“你在气什么，不是什么也没发生吗！我都让她走了你还有什么不满意的！”

“我们根本什么都没发生！你不要胡思乱想。”

还没凶两句，坏男人的语气马上就变成了讨好。

“明天带你去买衣服好不好？给我们丫头买最好看的衣服......”

 

他看出来东顺在难过，可他真的不知道要怎么哄她。

他从来没哄过恋人，他过往的恋人听话得很，耍脾气也不过是为了吸引他的注意。

可东顺安安静静流眼泪的样子让他知道，东顺是真的在难过，很难过。

 

“我们，我们分开吧.....”东顺以为自己可以跟坏男人一辈子的，就像她看过的那些完美的爱情故事。

 

坏男人让她心动，却也真正让她体会到什么是心碎。

“都说了我和她没什么啊！什么都没发生！我根本只是在外面谈生意，奔波一整天，就因为晚上出去喝酒就跟我生气吗！”

坏男人心虚，假装生气皱着眉头低声吼东顺，他是真的怕东顺跟他分手，可面子上过不去，就算心里骂自己骂得狗血淋头也要撑住面子不垮。

 

“难道你就没有什么秘密瞒着我吗！”

见东顺不停挣扎嘴里还小声重复着“我不想你继续骗我”，坏男人急了。

“难道你就没有骗我吗？东顺？”

坏男人一生气，伸手往东顺裙子里面探。

 

他们在一起这么久，坏男人只有那么一两次打过东顺的屁股，就再没有对东顺做过越距的事了。

突然伸进裙摆里的大手让东顺吓得不轻，她慌忙按住裙子，坏男人却没有停下动作。

 

“你真的没有事情瞒着我吗？东顺？”

东顺低着头不敢看他。

 

“把裙子掀开，丫头。”

东顺没敢抬头看他。

“裙子掀开！我不会再说下一次！”

 

东顺真的怕了。

坏男人知道自己在骗他了，他什么都知道......

可是该怎么解释呢？要解释什么呢？他不能说的苦衷又到底是什么，能够让她心安理得骗了他这么久呢？

 

东顺最后颤抖着手，掀开了自己的裙摆，谜底终于揭开。

她的小草莓内裤中间，有一块不寻常的突起。

 

东顺不是女孩子。

东海是男孩子。

 

东顺颤抖着两只手攥着裙摆，别过头去悄无声息地掉眼泪，不肯再看坏男人。

坏男人慢慢蹲下来，抱住东顺的小屁股，隔着内裤，亲吻东顺一直隐瞒着自己的小秘密。

东顺的身体开始微微颤抖，并随着坏男人的动作从亲吻逐渐加深成舔舐甚至是不用力的啃咬，颤抖越来越密集，幅度也越来越大。

坏男人用牙齿轻轻咬住小草莓内裤的边缘往下拉，将几乎未曾见过其他人的小东顺，哦不对，小东海放出来，轻轻含进嘴里。

 

秋冬的裙子是过膝长裙，东顺拉起的裙摆随着她咬手指的动作被她送进嘴里。

那里她自己都很少碰，敏感得紧，被坏男人含进嘴里之后迅速涨大，颜色也从淡肉粉变成了深红色。

涨大了的小东海让坏男人含得有些吃力，他将小东海吐出来放在手掌里，亲亲正激动得渗出液体的顶端。

“我们东顺，是个坏女孩啊，这么激动。自己清洗过了是吗？一点味道都没有，很香呢。”

 

即使在识破了她的骗局之后，那个男人依然将她当做他一心宠爱着的丫头。

因为“坏女孩”这个称号，东顺不由得夹紧了大腿，眼泪掉得更凶。

坏男人见东顺的反应，满意地继续含住小东顺，抱住小屁股的两只手一上一下开始作乱，一只去解东顺的内衣，另一只在东顺的小屁股上揉得过瘾，开始往更深处探。

察觉到在穴口处试探的手指，东顺忍不住夹紧了臀瓣，惹来坏男人不轻不重的一巴掌。

“要乖，听话，知道吗？”

 

最后东顺的两只小手抱着坏男人的后脑勺，胡乱地喊着不行了不行了，坏男人知道她这是要到了，却不肯放过她，而是用力嘬紧两颊，害得东顺没控制住，全都射进了坏男人嘴里。

不再哭得安静的东顺开始小声呜咽，她好像有很多话想跟坏男人说，但是这会儿大概是什么也说不出来了。

坏男人也不急，东顺的精华被他咽掉一多半，剩下的他吐出来用手接住，往被他逗弄得直缩的后穴探去。

 

后穴不是他想象的那般紧闭，而是湿滑柔软，轻易就探入两指。

“做过准备了？恩？成年了吗我们东顺，就急着跟哥哥做这样的事情。”

“今天，今天生日，自己准备的。”

东顺小声回答，口水已经打湿了裙摆的一角，坏男人带给她这般陌生的体验，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

 

原来这么生气是因为这个。

坏男人一脸歉疚地亲吻刚刚发泄过无精打采的小东海。

“以后都不会让你等这么久了，我保证。”

 

“我们东顺呢，真的是很坏的女孩子呢，甚至哥哥还没有插进去，就已经弄湿了哥哥的手。”

坏男人从东顺外套的口袋里拿出了不知道往哪里藏只好随手塞进口袋里的还剩一半的润滑剂，挤了满手，将东顺的股缝弄得一片湿滑，还要嫁祸给东顺，说她是坏女孩。

东顺不敢反驳，她大概是个真正的坏女孩，穿着最长的裙子，却偷偷摸摸给自己做好了准备，等着自己的男朋友的宠爱。

 

等四根手指可以在东顺的后穴中顺利进出的时候，时针已经快要接近十二点。

准备工作做得根本不充分的东顺在坏男人漫长的开拓中早已经双腿打颤，坏男人长了双修长的手，手指在开拓过程中积极探索，将东顺的敏感点摸得一清二楚。

坏男人刚刚一直是跪在地上进行这一系列的不良行为行为的，这会儿他站起来，将东顺抱起来，自己坐在沙发上，东顺面对面坐在他的腿上。

 

“很抱歉啊，我们东顺，一整天都没能好好陪着你。”

“所以只能送给你不需要提前准备的礼物了，东顺。”

“哥哥请你吃最好吃的拉面啊，我们丫头，久等了，生日快乐。”

 

即使手指的进出并没有遇到什么阻碍，这个姿势吞下坏男人尺寸傲人的欲望对于东顺而言还是相当吃力的。

“我们东顺是个勇敢的丫头呢。”  
她确实勇敢，她不在乎这个男人到底有多坏，勇敢地撞进他怀里，也勇敢地住进他心里。

 

等坏男人终于全根没入的时候，东顺想，我是全世界最幸福的女孩子了。

 

“我们东顺把哥哥咬得很紧呢。”在等待东顺适应的时候坏男人还不忘调侃东顺。

他解开了东顺的内衣，却没有把内衣脱下来，内衣带子垮下来挂在手肘处，看起来可怜极了。

他隔着东顺的衬衣去吸吮胸前的两点，左右都不拉下，衬衣的布料有些硬，刮着东顺的乳尖敏感异常。

濡湿温热的触感让东顺红了眼，他还不知道那两点能带来令人疯狂的感觉。

而这会儿刚刚还老老实实呆在后穴里的欲望也开始蠢蠢欲动。

 

等律动的幅度几乎到了只留一个顶端在穴口出，又按住东顺的屁股让她坐下整根吞下，东顺再也没空想些什么了。

坏男人哄她说什么她就说什么。

坏男人两手抓住她的小屁股，带动着她在自己的胯间前后左右扭动腰肢，一边吞吐一边扭动，爽得坏男人不住地用舌头舔过牙床。

刚刚偃旗息鼓的小东海这会儿也硬挺挺地挤在两人小腹间，欢快地吐着水。

 

“我们东顺是不是个坏孩子？”

不满意东顺因为前端被肏射而停顿下来的动作，坏男人又在两瓣臀肉上响亮地扇了两巴掌。

东顺呜呜咽咽地说是，一边弓着背喘气，被肏射的快感太过强烈，根本不是初经人事的她能承受得住的。

“东顺是个坏女孩对不对？想到哥哥就湿成一片？”

被东顺夹了一下差点儿泄了精关的坏男人缓过来之后又开始小幅度挺动。

东顺不回答了，被坏男人按住小屁股几计又快又狠的深插，这才哭叫出来：“我是坏女孩，是哥哥的坏女孩......”

 

“东顺呐，东顺夹得好紧啊，放轻松......”

“东顺用后面也能高潮吗？夹太紧了，要哥哥再打东顺两巴掌吗？”

东顺没多久发出一声尖叫，整个人绷紧，随即软倒在坏男人怀里，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，小东海一股一股往外射出清澈的前列腺液，他大张着嘴，靠在坏男人肩头，下身不住收缩，带动着全身都肌肉  
都在抽搐。

 

“给哥哥生个孩子吧，东顺呐，我们丫头。”

分不清是第几次，坏男人把东顺抱在怀里，东顺没力气地偏着头，被坏男人啃咬着脖颈小声尖叫着再次迎来高潮。

 

坏男人再东顺体内射了好几发，这会儿一边抽插，一边往外渗出已经同润滑剂一起被打成泡沫的精液。

“啊，都装不下了，我们东顺一定会给哥哥生个孩子的对吧！”

 

过于强烈的快感让东顺无意识地抱着坏男人的脖子，在坏男人耳边不住地讨好式的亲吻。

 

“东顺给哥哥生孩子，东顺给哥哥生孩子......”

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
